


The Letter

by MarshmallowMcGonagall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Friendship, Inspired by Jane Austen's Persuasion, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Quidditch, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowMcGonagall/pseuds/MarshmallowMcGonagall
Summary: At his father's urging, Scorpius ended his relationship with James. Fifteen years later, Scorpius and James are forced to meet for the first time since they parted. The Malfoy family trip to Gringotts brings to the fore an agony which has never left Scorpius, an agony made worse when James seems indifferent upon their being reacquainted.
Relationships: Background Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheekyTorah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/gifts).



> Lex gave me a song and a prompt.  
> The song: The Fault in Our Stars by Troye Sivan.  
> The prompt: They had dated in school and everyone was against it. (Persuasion revamp?) fast forward 15(?) years post Scorpius's graduation that Scorp had used as a way to end things and go their separate ways. Somehow Scorp had managed not to see James for all this time. James still seems a bit...angry with him. They haven't seen each other yet him and Al have been friends all this time (of course they are soul brothers for lack of a better word). Scorpius hasn't really dated much since then, and even though his fathers all on board with the whole Gay Thing™️ he has refused every marriage opportunity. Draco and him fight about it sometimes, but as the soft bean he is, Scorp hasn't told him that he lost a piece of himself when he let go of James at his father's urging.
> 
> The following fic is a very lightly edited version of what emerged on Discord over five nights. To stay true to how it was written, chapter 1 is what I wrote the first night, chapter 2 is what I wrote the second night, and so on. This is very much a story inspired by Jane Austen's Persuasion and not an attempt at a faithful retelling. I had a great time writing this and my love of Persuasion has grown as a result, along with my love of the Scorpius/James ship.
> 
> Now, on to the fic!

The parchment fell from his hand and landed with a quiet thud on the brocade window seat. The sharp ink-stained corner catching against the threads before toppling to the floor. Scorpius slid to the floor and reached out for the parchment, only to rub his face and lean back, his hands falling to his lap. He turned to glance at the letter. How many years? Five? Eight? An empty laugh slipped from his lips. Sixteen. Sixteen years since James had sent him the letter with detailed reasoning as to why Gryffindor was going to beat Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup. With a small note at the bottom inviting Scorpius to join him the following night on the quidditch pitch. To try and settle once and for all who was fastest on a broom. The parchment had been folded and unfolded so often that the tears along each crease had threatened to destroy the letter. Scorpius picked up the letter, folded it, and let his fingers linger on the faded remnants of the wax seal James used when he was feeling particularly pretentious. Scorpius put the letter back in the box which he had managed not to look at for a year. A personal best. He sniffed, took a deep breath, and wondered how much of him was stuck in that box.

He knew James wasn't at graduation for him. James was there to see his brother graduate, to cheer on Albus, no matter how much grief he gave him for being in Slytherin. When James caught sight of Scorpius, there had been the reflexive beginning of a smile, before his expression was clouded by a poor attempt at self-control. Scorpius turned back to his parents and sister, and whilst his father and Cassiopeia made no suggestion of seeing anything awry, his mother's eyebrows arched by the smallest fraction. When the thud of footsteps running across the dry grass made him look up, his mother's smile was all he needed to know that she wasn't fooled by any of this. She was a Gryffindor in a family of Slytherins and Scorpius knew she could see what his father couldn't. Or wouldn't. Albus skidded to a halt beside Scorpius and flung his arm around Scorpius's shoulders. Scorpius's father was happy to welcome Albus, even if he was a Potter, because Scorpius had no plans to marry Albus. Scorpius glanced at his father and wondered if he knew how much it had cost him to send the letter to James. The letter which tore everything apart. The letter which ended everything. A letter shouldn't have had that much power. And Scorpius knew then that his mood was clear because Albus dragged him away from his family, and his mother silenced his father with a glance.

Albus barely said a word about Scorpius ending his relationship with James. He didn't need to. They had been friends since they were sorted into Slytherin together. Everything their fathers had told them about the other's family quickly dismissed in favour of a friendship which their mothers had reassured them would always be welcome. Albus's mother had only the qualification that if he was going to be friends with a Malfoy, he would have to keep up the family reputation for winning at quidditch. When they had both been sorted into Slytherin, his mother had written to say he was to be the best team mate he could. Scorpius's mother had told him that she had been best friends with Harry Potter since their first year and that Scorpius's father was talking nonsense. Yet for all Scorpius's mother ever said about the rivalry between his father and Harry Potter being a thing of the past, Scorpius was his father's son, and in the end did what his father had done to him, and sent a letter saying it couldn't carry on. Scorpius hadn't heard the argument between his parents the night after his graduation. The Silencing Charm on the study created an unnatural silence in the Manor. He sat on the stairs with Cassiopeia and they exchanged glances as the evening wore on, until their mother stormed out of the study and they did their best to scramble back up the stairs without being noticed. Hermione had come upstairs to where her children were hiding in the smaller library. She joined them on the large sofa which they weren't meant to have their feet on and had thus both curled up on with their feet up. She stroked Scorpius's hair and tried to take in the boy who was now a man. Who had done as his father requested. Who was trying to be a good son.

Scorpius dragged himself up from the floor and took the box over to his closet. There was a drawer near the back which lay open and he put the box inside. The drawer closed, he tried to tell himself he didn't need to use charms to keep the box safe. Letters. Just letters. And James's Gryffindor scarf. And the Chocolate Frog card from a Chocolate Frog James found in his robes when they ended up not revising in the Hogwarts library on Valentine's Day. The Chocolate Frog which was definitely not a Valentine's Day gift. Scorpius swore, put charms on the drawer, and changed into the robes he knew he would be expected to wear for the trip into Diagon Alley. Not formal robes but cut well enough to make sure no one doubted he was a Malfoy. He left his bedroom with a backward glance at the closet. This was why he didn't come home often. And now, not only was he home, he was being dragged into Diagon Alley.

His parents and Cassiopeia were waiting in the parlour and he groaned when he saw the satchel his father was carrying. He had been warned there was a visit to Gringotts awaiting him but this was one involving papers. Lots of papers. 

"Ready, darling?" said Hermione, standing up and crossing the room to adjust Scorpius's robes though he knew they were on perfectly.

"No," said Scorpius.

"We've been delaying this for months, Scorp," said Draco. He looked in the satchel, nodding at whatever he saw inside before closing it again. "And I see no reason to keep putting it off. You're home, we might as well get it over with."

"Then let me sign the papers here," said Scorpius.

"Let me sign them," said Cassiopeia, shrugging. "I can forge his signature perfectly."

"I don't want to know why you learnt that," said Hermione, frowning at her daughter before turning back to Scorpius. "Scorp, it isn't just signing the papers, there's the process of being formally introduced to Gringotts as a Malfoy with the prospect of one day having control over the vaults." She stroked his cheek. "You can do this, darling."

"He's going to be there, isn't he?" said Scorpius, quietly.

Hermione nodded, and Cassiopeia looked round at her brother, surprised at the acknowledgement of James. Not even a name but him nonetheless. She had seen her brother go on dates from time to time, usually at the urging of their father who disliked that Scorpius remained unmarried. It was no wonder that Scorpius spent so much time out of the country. It was a point of contention between their parents that their mother knew where Scorpius would go but their father didn't. The unwritten rule that talk of marriage and men stayed in England meant Scorpius knew where he didn't want to be.

"And why would that matter?" said Draco. He crossed the room and took the jar of Floo Powder down from the mantelpiece. "That ended years ago, didn't it, Scorp?"

"It sure did, dad," said Scorpius.

Walking through Diagon Alley was an exercise in patience which Scorpius had no time for. Every few feet there would be someone his parents needed to stop and talk with. Cassiopeia could be the simpering Malfoy with ease, smiling and sweet while Scorpius stood by his father, nodding as necessary, occasionally shaking the hand of his parents' old friends or associates. Then, with a lack of decorum which made his mother shriek with delight, someone shouted Scorpius's name. He turned in time to see Albus running towards him. It had only been a month, but he met his friend's embrace as though it had been years since they'd last seen each other. They swayed on the spot for a moment before breaking apart. 

"Albus," said Hermione, sweeping him into a hug and kissing him on the cheek. "It's so good to see you."

"You too, Mrs Malfoy," said Albus, stepping back and shaking Draco's proffered hand. "Mum and dad are around here somewhere."

"We've got business at Gringotts," said Hermione, "but maybe we'll see them later."

"Gringotts?" said Albus, glancing at Scorpius, whose attention was on the cobbled street. "You know - "

"Everyone knows," said Cassiopeia. "But we're pretending everything's fine because - "

"Shut it, Cass," said Scorpius. He missed the look his parents exchanged. "I'll owl you later, Albus?"

"Sure," said Albus. "I was just going to visit Uncle Fred and Uncle George."

"No," said Hermione, looking at Cassiopeia. "You're staying with us, this is family business."

With promises that he would definitely owl Albus by the day's end, Scorpius followed his parents and sister towards Gringotts. They were on the steps when his mother paused and held out her arm. Without thinking, he did what was ingrained in him by virtue of being a Malfoy, and took her hand. His father went ahead with Cassiopeia who knew exactly what was expected of her and nonetheless walked up the marble stairs herself.

"You can do this," murmured Hermione. Scorpius gave a small nod in response and kept his gaze on the doors of Gringotts. Hermione sighed and looked at Draco. Like father, like son. Doing their duty appeared to be a habit of Malfoy men. She glanced at her daughter who appeared to be taking well to the habits of Malfoy women and doing what she wanted.

Inside the main hall of Gringotts, staff were waiting for the family. Even if they hadn't been there by appointment, it would have taken precious few seconds longer for there to be a party awaiting them and their needs. Draco glanced back at Hermione, and for a brief moment, their smiles came with the ease of remembering arguments that went long into the night about wizarding rules. Arguments had while they had tumblers of Firewhisky in hand and clothes spread on the floor around them. The argument the night before hadn't been a blazing row. There had been no shouting. Simply a debate about Gringotts vaults and signatures. A debate which they both knew was about whether or not it was fair to drag Scorpius to the place where James was working. Where they would be forced to talk to each other. Managing the vaults was a Malfoy responsibility and Draco was determined that Scorpius do his duty. 

As a member of staff led the family through corridors of marble, where gilt had been used with abandon, dread began to work its way through Scorpius. He rolled his shoulders and Hermione glanced at him.

The clunk of a heavy oak door against stone reverberated through the corridor and a voice Scorpius hadn't heard for fifteen years said, "Hello, Mr Malfoy." 

Scorpius stared at James. He knew it was him. There was no doubting who the man was. And still he was different. Years of work abroad before coming back to England. Scorpius hadn't been immune to gossip. Albus didn't confirm news. They somehow always managed to dance around any mention of James. Though on the occasions of seeing Lily, she was obliged through being the youngest to blurt out information she thought he should know. It didn't matter. James didn't even stay in photos when Scorpius looked at them. The message had come through loud and clear. James's ambitions were fulfilled over the years, over seas, over the need to be anywhere near him. As if he was the reason James had left. 

James and Draco shook hands as Draco introduced Cassiopeia.

"Mrs Malfoy," said James, holding out his hand. Hermione squeezed Scorpius's arm and let go to shake James's hand.

"James," said Hermione. "Thank you for seeing us."

"Mrs Malfoy," said James, still not looking at Scorpius, "it's a pleasure, and we both know my father wouldn't let me get away with delaying an appointment."

"Hush," said Hermione, "we both know your father barely knows how to keep an appointment." James laughed and Hermione leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "But enough now, we can catch up on family later, you know we're here because of Scorpius."

James stiffened but maintained his smile and turned to look at Scorpius. He held out his hand without hesitation. Scorpius was determined that he wouldn't be the one to falter and he took James's hand. Calloused fingers gripped his hand for enough seconds that no one could say he was eager to let go or holding on for too long. They let go, giving up their hold, but not before Scorpius said, "Hello."

"Hello," said James. "So everyone's here because of you?"

"It's his legacy," said Draco. "Come on, Scorpius, we've got a lot to get through with James."

"We'll take the time we need to," said Hermione. "James, thank you again for this." 

James smiled at Hermione, his attention drifting from Scorpius with apparent ease.

"Legacy," muttered Cassiopeia. She rolled her eyes and, arms crossed, bounced the toe of her boots against the marble floor. Draco coughed and Cassiopeia sighed before adjusting her posture.

"If you will follow me we can get started," said James, turning back towards the open doorway behind them. 

Two hours of paperwork later, Hermione could tell Cassiopeia was contemplating how much she really valued her inheritance. Scorpius had adopted the facade when faced with friends of his father's who he was required to listen to over long dinner parties or dance with at balls. Hermione watched James and saw his expression almost a mirror of Harry's when he was trying, and failing, to do what Draco had perfected as a child. What Scorpius was doing as they sat at the large table which was inlaid with gold patterns that moved around the edge like a slow moving river.

The arguments between Hermione and Draco had lessened over the years. He was clear, Scorpius could marry whoever he wanted, so long as he didn't marry a Potter. Hermione's cries of Draco indulging a childhood rivalry had been met with the response that James wasn't good enough. And Draco was quick to bring up that Hermione couldn't argue that his problem was about money or marrying Purebloods. Draco considered himself to be protecting Scorpius. After all, James had let go of Scorpius with ease. It wasn't as if James had fought for him. Draco and Hermione looked at each other as Scorpius and James had their heads bowed over a particularly fierce piece of paperwork. Cassiopeia saw her father nod towards her brother and James. Saw her mother sigh and give the slightest shake of her head. 

The words between Scorpius and James remained polite, as if they were strangers who had mutual friends. A strange tension of another lifetime in the past but not far enough away. The parchment was pushed across the table and they sat up. Scorpius rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"It's a matter of formalities," said James, "but I need to take Scorpius down to the vaults." He stood up and glanced at the papers, his fingers lingering on the parchment for a moment before looking up. "Who wants to join us?"

"Not me," said Cassiopeia. "And we all know mum won't go."

"Because your father and I aren't going to leave you to your own devices in Gringotts," said Hermione.

Draco walked around to where Hermione sat, and his hand on the back of the chair, leaned down to kiss her. "Nice try," he murmured, then kissed her again. "All these years and your mother still can't cope with the carts."

"Away with you," said Hermione, laughing as she took Scorpius's hand before he was out of reach. He turned back and his mouth pulled up in a small smile as she squeezed his hand. She held on a moment longer, her thumb stroking his hand. "Be careful."

Scorpius followed his father and James down winding corridors which became gradually less grand until they were in the sloping passageways which led to the carts. He tuned out the discussion his father was having with James except for the moments when he was obliged to agree or disagree. A goblin joined them, seemingly without being summoned, and minutes later they were in a cart. Draco crossed his arms and appeared unfazed by the bumpy ride. Malfoy tradition dictated that children go on trips to the vaults as soon as they were old enough. Scorpius knew his mother hadn't had the same introduction to Gringotts and subsequently managed to find herself busy on most occasions when a trip was deemed necessary. As the cart rattled along, Scorpius found himself smiling, his mother didn't like the carts but she had flown a dragon out of the bank. The carts weren't the same as flying, and still there was a thrill from the speed of the ride. Scorpius swallowed and glanced at James. How often had they gone flying together? Easy rides above the Forbidden Forest. Practice sessions which their captains always chastised them for. Matches against each other. 

The cart slammed to a halt and taken off guard, Scorpius grabbed the side of the cart. The only light around them was from torches which lined the ragged walls. Still he looked up, as if he might see the stars in the darkness above them, but there was only the flickering of distant torches lit for other vaults.

"Scorp?" said Draco. "Come on."

Scorpius huffed and got out of the cart, swearing when he caught his foot on a piece of loose stone and stumbling against -

James grabbed Scorpius's arm, and his grip tight, he pushed Scorpius away and let go. Draco patted Scorpius on the back. James looked as if he was about to speak but he turned away and Scorpius followed James along the narrow path he remembered well as the route to the Malfoy vaults.

They stood surrounded by stacks of Galleons and gold. Scorpius caught sight of pieces of jewellery which had been flung in without being properly put away. He was sure he saw pieces which hadn't been moved since he was a child. Each vault was the same with glittering piles of family treasures. Each witnessed the same speech which James was obliged to give and which Scorpius was obliged to say he understood. And then they were walking back through narrow passageways carved out of stone to get back to the cart.

Draco and James talked easily about Gringotts while they walked and Scorpius watched James's body moving beneath his robes. There was no one to watch him stare and in the strange moment of being together again, he let himself have this. He let himself watch, each footstep another moment gone. The scripted conversation between himself and James shouldn't have held any weight, yet James didn't shy away from watching Scorpius. James knew his speech. The parchment in his hand going unused. Scorpius had needed his father's prompting in his responses. 

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" said Draco, when they were back in the cart. Scorpius shook his head and slumped back. Draco tapped Scorpius's leg and Scorpius sat up straight. "I remember your grandfather taking me."

"Why didn't he come?" said Scorpius, unable to stop himself asking.

"Because you're meant to enjoy the father and son experience," said Draco. "You can go see your grandfather later."

"Right," said Scorpius. He glanced at James who was sitting in front of them with the goblin. James was bent over towards the goblin, nodding as the goblin spoke to him in a low voice.

The rest of the cart ride passed with Scorpius staring at the stone passageways and seeing the scars on the stone of his mother's exploits with a dragon which she had pointed out on the rare occasions she had joined them for trips to the vaults. He missed his father watching him when he glanced up at James.

"Still alive?" said Cassiopeia, lounging in her chair, and looking up when she heard the return of her father, Scorpius, and James. "No dragons get in your way?"

Hermione sighed and glanced up at Draco and Scorpius. "Everything go well?"

"Perfectly," said Draco, standing behind Hermione's chair and putting his hands on her shoulders, "and no, there were no dragons in our way." Hermione looked up at him and smiled. Scorpius watched his parents happy together. His mother reaching up to touch his father's hand. He forced his gaze to the papers on the table, the swirls of gold easing around them on the table beneath, only to see the calloused hand which had shaken his put papers down.

"Mrs Malfoy," said James, "your exploits are legend here at Gringotts." At her arched brow he coughed then grinned "And at home."

"I'm surprised they still let me in," said Hermione, laughing gently at the memories she had come to find some comfort in recalling. "We met Albus on our way here, James, he said your parents were around?"

"They mentioned they'd be around today," said James. "As to where - "

"Does this small talk mean we're done here?" said Cassiopeia, tapping her wand on her knee.

"Ever the lady," said Draco. "Yes, we're done for now."

"Excellent," said Cassiopeia, jumping up from her seat. There was a ripple of laughter around the room. Even Scorpius gave a grudging laugh as his sister's delight made no attempts at being polite. "Flourish and Blotts, here we come."

"Let me walk you out," said James, holding out his hand to Hermione.

"You didn't learn that from your father, did you," said Hermione. Draco snorted and James's mouth twisted in a grin.

James led the family back through the marble corridors to the entrance of Gringotts. Scorpius glanced at the portraits of notable wizards and witches lining the walls, noting a handful of ancestors. The main hall had become busier since they arrived and James took them out to the marble steps at the entrance of the bank. Scorpius stood back as James spoke to his parents. Then James held out his hand to Cassiopeia. She was still bouncing in delight that they were done with the Gringotts visit and when she took James's hand, she made to curtsy, laughing as she stepped back. Then James let go, Cassiopeia lost her footing, and she began to fall down the marble steps.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassiopeia seemed to fall as if time had been slowed, screams and shouts piercing the air as she twisted amidst her robes and cloak which surged around her, caught up in the swells of Cushioning Charms being aimed from many directions. Her own screams were cut off before her feet had left the steps, the shock of the fall robbing her of breath, while her lungs were still desperate to make her panic known. The cobbled street softened beneath her but was still a street hit at speed. Gasping breaths forced themselves from her as people gathered around her.

Scorpius ran down the steps, his parents in quick pursuit, and behind them James was frozen to the spot, screams still ringing in his ears. Scorpius fell to his knees beside his sister, pushing her hair from her face as his gaze darted about her. She swore and swatted at his hand as she tried to remember how to breathe. Hermione and Draco were only a few steps behind and knelt at her other side. Hermione was already casting diagnostic charms and Draco, satisfied that Cassiopeia was swearing and therefore not in any great danger, squeezed his daughter's hand and stood up. 

"Cass?" said Scorpius. "Cass, are you okay?"

She looked at him as if he had pushed her down the steps. "It's meant to be the hero who comes to my rescue, not my brother."

Above them, Draco was telling concerned passersby that his daughter was quite well. A point driven home when Cassiopeia swore with greater volume as Scorpius and Hermione helped her sit up. 

"Sorry to disappoint," said Scorpius, grinning. "Wasn't your most graceful moment, Cass." 

Cassiopeia stuck out her tongue then winced. Hermione was running her fingers through Cassiopeia's hair and she could feel the delicate pressure of fingertips looking for injuries the charms might not have picked up. Hermione stroked her daughter's cheek.

"Hello," said Cassiopeia, looking up as a shadow came over her.

Hermione and Scorpius followed Cassiopeia's gaze and saw James walking towards them. His slow steps coming to a halt a few feet away from where the family was gathered.

Whatever James had been about to say was cut off by running footsteps and shouts. James's head darted up and Scorpius looked round to see Ginny coming towards them with Harry at her side. 

"Hermione!" said Ginny, her hand on Hermione's shoulder as she knelt down. "Cass! What's happened?"

Harry stopped beside Draco. "We heard all the commotion and someone yelling about Malfoys." 

"Cassiopeia fell down the steps," said Draco. He took in his daughter who was mouthing expletives at Scorpius as he helped her get up. The grip on his heart lessened as she found her feet again. "I think she'll live."

Ginny squeezed Hermione's shoulder and the two witches stood up, aided by their husbands who managed to remember their manners before they could look to appear rude. 

"Ginny," said Hermione, with an amused sigh. A round of hellos and hugs and practiced insults were exchanged as the four friends and old enemies greeted each other properly. 

"I'm fine, Scorp," snapped Cassiopeia. She was trying to sort her hair, and her brother kept reaching for her arm and the small of her back, anticipating a fall despite her steadiness on her feet. 

"Let me," said Hermione, patting Cassiopeia's hands and rearranging her hair. "And you don't get to have that kind of fall without being fussed over."

"And this is why we don't invite you to play quidditch with us," said Cassiopeia. She was met by a round of laughter as her father took her chin in his hand and cast more diagnostic charms. 

There were more running footsteps and Albus appeared from around a corner.

"Someone - Malfoys - accident?" gasped Albus. He leaned forward, hands on his knees, and glanced up at the assembled group of his family and Scorpius's. 

"My fault," James choked out. "I - I'm so sorry, Cassiopeia. I shouldn't have - I'm so sorry - "

"Cass?" said Albus, looking Cassiopeia up and down. "She looks fine." He stood up, his cheeks still ruddy, seeing Hermione tuck in strands of Cassiopeia's hair. "Merlin, you messed up your hair? Is that the emergency?"

Cassiopeia made a rude gesture at him. 

"Enough of that," said Hermione.

"I fell down the steps," said Cassiopeia.

"The Gringotts steps?" said Albus, glancing at the bank behind them.

"No, the steps at the Ministry," said Cassiopeia. "Of course the Gringotts steps."

"She did mess up her hair, though," said Scorpius, grinning unrepentantly.

Cassiopeia glared at Scorpius and shoved him. The push of her hand on his shoulder wasn't hard and still he stumbled back, his shoes catching on the cobbles. Instead of falling, from behind him strong hands grasped his arms. His breath caught and he shrugged out of the hold, aware of everyone staring at him. Aware that he wanted to feel that touch again as he turned to see James step back.

"I'm sorry," said James, and he ran back up the steps into Gringotts.

Scorpius watched James taking the steps two at a time, the sunlight catching on his polished boots, his robes billowing around him, then he was disappearing inside the bank.

How often had he watched James run up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower? How often the words of apology because they had to part? Except he watched James run knowing he would return. Heard James apologise knowing he would kiss those lips again. James had taken the steps two at a time back then, too. 

Fingers brushed Scorpius's hand and he turned back, squeezing Cassiopeia's hand before putting his arm around her shoulder. Glances were exchanged amongst the group, often coming to linger on Scorpius who let his gaze wander to the shops beyond. Ginny kept looking at the closed doors of Gringotts and Harry slipped his arms around her, resting his head against hers. Albus watched Scorpius leaning against Cassiopeia and when she met Albus's gaze, their sad smiles mirrored each other. Draco stepped closer to Hermione and caught her fingers with his.

"We should have a proper dinner," said Hermione. "It's been too long since we've had you all over to the Manor."

"Subtle, mum," said Cassiopeia, as she felt a flicker of tension race through Scorpius before he regained control of himself.

"Tomorrow night?" said Hermione, ignoring her daughter. "All the Potters and all the Malfoys?"

"Excellent idea," said Ginny, cutting off Harry. "What time?"

"Seven," said Draco, wondering precisely what his wife was up to. He knew she was up to something. Knew it was related to Scorpius and James. He just didn't know what she was planning. 

"We'll see you tomorrow night, then," said Harry.

The families parted ways and Draco led the way through Diagon Alley to a quiet spot where they could Apparate back to the Manor. It wasn't as simple as being able to step out of the Floo and straight into the parlour, but even he had been able to see the need for a quicker exit. Scorpius and Cassiopeia Disapparated knowing their parents were waiting for a moment of quiet together. Except their parents Apparated seconds after they did. Scorpius and Cassiopeia glanced at each other, both frowning as their father followed their mother into the Manor without a word, then running when they heard a commotion from the foyer.

"Cassiopeia!" cried Lucius. "How are you?"

"Sweet girl," said Narcissa, walking as fast as her manners allowed her. "We heard there was an accident."

"Grandpa!" said Cassiopeia, running to her grandfather's open arms and letting him sweep her up in a hug. She leaned over to her grandmother, kissing her cheek, before hugging her grandfather close again.

Of the things Hermione had come to admire about her in-laws was their ability to find out news before anyone else reasonably could. She looked at Draco who shrugged. Hermione's mouth twisted and he closed the distance between them. His arm around her waist, he nodded towards Scorpius who was being accosted by his grandmother while Cassiopeia talked with her grandfather.

"You will behave at this dinner," said Hermione.

"Cass is trying to persuade my father to buy her the latest Nimbus," said Draco.

"Draco," said Hermione.

"I agree, it's unfair if he buys one for Cass and not one for Scorp, too," said Draco.

Hermione grabbed his hand and led him to the parlour. The roar of the fire disappeared behind a Silencing Charm and Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other.

"I've got things to do," said Scorpius, and he kissed his grandmother on the cheek before striding across the foyer and running up the stairs.

"We met James," said Cassiopeia.

"We know," said Narcissa.

Scorpius slammed the door shut and cast a Silencing Charm. He strode to the middle of the room, his chest heaving with the desperate desire to do - to do something, anything - to be anywhere but the Manor. He threw his wand on the bed and ran his hands through his hair, his fingers digging into his head. A shout of frustration burst from him and he knew he wanted to be an ocean away from this place. Not a county. Not a country. Not a continent. He wanted an ocean. He wanted a sea so big he couldn't pretend he was anywhere near - near -

Near him.

Oh, Merlin. His hands. His grasp. His touch. The briefest moment when he thought he was about to feel James's body against his. Only to be pulled back by Cassiopeia's panic. By the knowledge James didn't want to be touching him. Scorpius shrugged out of his robes. He summoned a House-Elf, ready to ask them to dispose of the robes then he hesitated, the rich fabric bundled on the floor pulling his attention back again and again. He dismissed the House-Elf and picked up the robes. He wandered back to the bed and sat down. The robes slipped between his fingers as he tried to find where James had held him. The finely tailored hem brushed across the palm of his hand and he flung the robes back on the floor. He collapsed back on the bed and covered his face with his hands. 

There was a soft knock on the door and Scorpius patted the bed until he found his wand. He lifted the Silencing Charm.

"Yes?" he said, groaning as he sat up.

"Can I come in?" said Narcissa.

"Yes," he said, catching sight of the robes on the floor as his grandmother walked into the room.

She closed the door and picked up the robes. She held them up in front of her, moving the fabric in her hands until they hung the right way up. Putting them over her arm, she went to the closet with Scorpius following her. She hung the robes at the back of the closet before turning back to Scorpius who was leaning, arms crossed, against a chest of drawers.

"Cass tell you everything?" he said.

"She didn't need to," said Narcissa, "but yes, she did." Narcissa stepped closer to Scorpius and pushed his hair from his face. He was taller than his grandmother by several inches but it wasn't difficult to feel small in her presence. "Your parents are still talking."

Scorpius gave an empty laugh and scratched the back of his head. "Dinner with 'all the Potters and all the Malfoys' tomorrow."

"Well, there is the dinner and there are your feelings about James," said Narcissa. "Your mother is, I believe, making her feelings about the latter clear to your father."

"Doesn't matter, grandma," said Scorpius. "You should have seen - seen him." Was it so bad? Couldn't he say James's name? "Not like Gryffindors can be subtle."

Narcissa couldn't stop herself laughing. No, she rather suspected Hermione wasn't being subtle with Draco. But James. James was different. A Gryffindor, it was true. But it wasn't his lack of subtlety to blame. It was that Scorpius confused anger with hatred. And whatever James felt towards Scorpius, Narcissa knew it was the furthest thing from hatred. 

"You and grandpa let mum and dad get married," said Scorpius.

"You want to marry James?" Her smile softened and her head tilted as she watched Scorpius panic.

"No, I mean, that's not what I - "

"It wasn't our decision," said Narcissa, sighing. The war, the efforts Draco had made to be a good son, to do as his father urged. When it was all over, there was no sense of stopping Draco. No way in which she and Lucius could look at each other and say Hermione wasn't good enough for Draco. Not when she was the reason - not when they had so much to be grateful for because of her. "And if it had been, there would have been no reason to stop their union."

"Dad - dad said - " Scorpius hated that he could remember his father's words so clearly. Perhaps because there had been no avoiding the purpose of them. Perhaps because it had been a Malfoy conversation. The kind where on paper it appeared as though he had a choice. The kind where in reality he knew the decision had been made for him. The kind where his father's urging was an order to be followed.

"That James wasn't good enough," supplied Narcissa.

Scorpius didn't bother to hide his surprise. He swallowed and pawed at his eyes. Narcissa put her arms around him and he buried his face in her shoulder. He wondered if it would be easier if James didn't hate him. Why did James have to come back? Scorpius had left before, he would leave again.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco looked at the parlour door when he heard Cassiopeia's shriek of delight and his father's laughter. He knew his father would buy the new Nimbus for Scorpius, too. He sighed and rubbed his jaw. Hermione took his hand from his face and still somehow managed to keep her distance. He sat perched on the arm of chaise longue and tugged her closer so she stood between his legs.

"Scorpius will say thank you for a new broom," said Hermione, "and we both know he will join you for a game of quidditch if you ask."

"But?" said Draco. 

"What proof will be enough for you?" 

His other hand was on her hip. Beneath layers of fabric the soft curves of her body that he knew better than he had once wondered if he ever would. No one had ever doubted if she was good enough. After all these years he still had moments which crept up on him of wondering if he was good enough for her. Scorpius needed someone who was good enough for him.

She murmured his name and he looked up. He managed to prove himself. He hoped he had. She was still here. She brushed his left arm where time hadn't been able to heal all wounds. 

"They don't need a war to prove themselves," she said, softly. "They were happy."

"They were too young." His words were almost lost to the fire, but the flash of pain in her eyes was enough to know she had heard him.

"Perhaps - perhaps fifteen years ago they were too young." She closed the distance and leant against him. His hands left hers and drifted around her. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"Potters have a habit of being reckless," he muttered. "Do you want something worse than - than this business happening to Scorp?"

One of her hands moved to his face and her fingers trailed down from his jaw to the edge of his collar. "You remember the war."

He shook his head and she put her hand on his cheek.

"We were both reckless," she whispered, "and we're still here."

Hermione was here in his arms and he knew he would always risk getting lost in her eyes. Shining eyes which watched him with quiet curiosity. He wanted Scorpius to have someone who would always hold him. He wanted Scorpius to have someone who would always be there. Draco knew Scorpius had sent the letter at his urging but hadn't it been proof enough that James had left?

"I don't want him to get hurt," said Draco.

"He already is," said Hermione. "He loves you." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "And he's doing his best to be a good son."

Draco flinched. She tightened her hold on his shoulder and stroked his cheek. He rested his head against her body and her hand drifted up until her fingers were running through his hair. 

His body moved against her with deeper breaths. With breaths that never made it to becoming words. They heard the quiet conversation in the foyer explode with excitement and listened to Cassiopeia telling Scorpius that their grandfather was buying them new brooms. Narcissa laughed and Lucius declared that if his favourite granddaughter and favourite grandson were getting new brooms, it was only right that he buy a new one for himself, his wife, and his son, too.

"Is it too late?" asked Draco, his voice harsh, muffled by Hermione’s robes.

"No." Her soft words wrapped around him. "No, it isn't."

Supper was a Malfoy speciality of avoiding the Hippogriff in the room. Even Scorpius was drawn back into the discussions of new developments in brooms and the changes to regulations by the Department of Magical Games and Sports. A minor argument erupted over the suggestion of changes to how quaffles were made, with Scorpius and his grandfather in adamant opposition to Cassiopeia's position on the matter. Before they could consider dessert, Lucius was striding out into the Manor's grounds with Scorpius and Cassiopeia, each with their brooms and a quaffle. Hermione and Narcissa both glanced at the carriage clock on the mantelpiece and laughed when they caught the other looking.

"All being well they may be back indoors before midnight," said Narcissa, sitting back and placing her pastry fork back on her plate. She looked at Draco, whose attention had been drifting such that she wondered if he had taken a Calming Draught. "So how did your discussion in the parlour go?"

Draco's gaze darted to his mother and he froze for the briefest moment before getting up from the table. He kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I'm going to see how the game is going, they've got uneven numbers which makes for a useless game." He walked around the table and stopped to kiss his mother on the cheek, then he was heading towards the door.

"I thought they went out to debate quaffle tactics?" said Narcissa, with a bemused smile.

Draco paused in the doorway, his back to the room. "I will make sure to see that they've taken the whole range of quaffles out with them." He hesitated for a moment longer before leaving the room, his quick stride echoing through the hallway as he did everything short of running.

"Whatever did you say to him?" said Narcissa, picking up her cup of tea. She took a delicate sip as Hermione tore her attention from the empty doorway.

"I told him Scorpius was trying to be a good son."

The night was getting darker when there was a knock on the front door. Hermione and Narcissa looked up from their reading, still waiting on the return of their quidditch players and passing the time in the library.

Hermione and Narcissa reached the foyer as a House-Elf was closing the door behind Albus who was standing in the grand entrance looking disgruntled in a way which reminded Hermione of Harry so much that she found herself smiling.

"Does your son know what it means when you say you'll owl someone?" said Albus. He glanced at Narcissa and nodded. "Mrs Malfoy."

Narcissa's mouth quirked as she nodded in return.

"He's in the grounds testing quaffle theories," said Hermione. "You're welcome to borrow a broom and join him."

"Thanks, Mrs Malfoy," said Albus, turning back towards the door which the House-Elf already had open. He left the Manor and in the fading light, Hermione and Narcissa watched him pick up his pace and jog towards where he knew the flying would be.

"He's rather a feature of your family, isn't he?" said Narcissa.

When Albus flew to Scorpius's side, Scorpius swore then narrowly dodged Cassiopeia's quaffle, only for it to hit Albus.

"Sorry, Albus!" Cassiopeia called over to him, managing to wrangle something resembling an apologetic tone as he rubbed his shoulder. 

"I forgot to owl you," said Scorpius, chewing his lip and shooting a glance at Albus. He ran his hand through his hair, ignoring the argument which had been ignited anew between Lucius and Cassiopeia as to the quaffle tactics, missing the way his father's glance would fall on him as he looked across the sky.

"Yes," said Albus. "And I came all this way to make you feel wretched." Albus shoved Scorpius's shoulder and Scorpius swayed gently on his broom before righting himself. Scorpius's eyes narrowed and Albus sighed. "I was worried."

"Cassiopeia's fine," said Scorpius. "Grandpa's agreed to buy new brooms so she's doing even better than she was before her fall."

Scorpius and Albus had, in some ways, changed little since they were eleven. When the night had become so dark that it was deemed time to come back indoors, they both collapsed on Scorpius's bed. Their cheeks ruddy, robes still clinging to the cold of the night, Albus murmured Wingardium Leviosa, and levitated the quaffle Scorpius had forgotten to put away and thus brought up to the room with them. Albus was managing, with a skill he rarely put to better use than when trying to annoy Scorpius, to levitate the quaffle above Scorpius's face so that if Scorpius moved he would bash his nose.

"James?" said Albus.

"No," said Scorpius. "Let's just go to bed."

Albus levitated the quaffle over to an armchair and sat up as Scorpius went in search of spare pyjamas. Scorpius's reaction to James's name was all the confirmation Albus needed. He watched Scorpius move around the room, doubling back when he forgot things, swearing quietly when he fumbled others. When they eventually settled in bed, Albus was quick to fall asleep.

Scorpius turned his head to look at Albus. He might as well have been his brother and he reached out to nudge the mess of black of hair. Scorpius eased out of the bed, taking care even though he knew a dragon could storm through the room and Albus still wouldn't wake. 

He needed sleep.

He walked towards the closet. 

His hands on the door frame, he glanced back at Albus who was snoring gently and smiled. He said a silent thanks to Merlin that he had Albus in his life. No matter what else he had lost, he had Albus.

At the back of the closet, he took the robes off the hanger his grandmother had placed them on and sat on the floor. He rubbed his eyes, and elbow on his leg, he rested his chin on his hand. With his free hand, he let his fingers trail back and forth across the black fabric. He sniffed and took a deep breath as he realised he couldn't remember precisely what James's touch was like. The touch from earlier that day - that touch wasn't his James.

When Scorpius woke up on the floor of the closet in the early hours, he pushed himself up and rubbed at his face. He saw the robes, and with each breath in and out he put together the pieces of the day before. He hauled himself up and put the robes back on the hanger before heading back to bed. Several shoves to Albus's shoulder later, Albus had moved over and Scorpius lay down. He went to sleep with his thoughts wandering back to the closet.

Despite the suggestion of more quidditch, after Albus and Scorpius shared breakfast with the rest of his family, Albus left to return to Potter Cottage and Scorpius excused himself for the day. Cassiopeia was hot on his heels, leaving Draco and Hermione to drink coffee and share the Daily Prophet.

"Ready for tonight?" said Hermione, not looking up from the section of the Daily Prophet she pilfered from Draco every morning. He reached over and pulled down the corner of the paper, a small smile gracing his lips when he saw her frown. She put the paper down. "Draco." He took a deep breath and nodded. She smiled and reached for his hand, squeezing when his fingers intertwined with hers.

Potter Cottage didn't pretend to compete with Malfoy Manor except when it came to having grounds. There was no shortage of space to play quidditch and Albus and Lily spent their day in fierce competition which only avoided a trip to St Mungos by virtue of two Cushioning Charms and an unexpected Aguamenti. The Cottage was bustling with the family getting ready to leave for the Manor when Albus and his parents ended up in the kitchen after Ginny spotted the bruises on Albus's hand left by one of Lily's more vicious bludgers.

"How was Scorp?" said Harry, sitting at the table and drinking the coffee which he had promised Ginny was only his second and was in fact his fourth.

"How do you think he was?" said Ginny, getting the bruise potions out of the cupboard. "You saw how he and James were looking at each other." She glanced at Albus who was staring with longing at his broom which was propped up behind the kitchen door.

"Does James know Scorp keeps getting marriage proposals?" asked Harry.

"I've never told him," said Albus. "It's only common knowledge if you go looking for it."

James leant against the hallway wall and rubbed his jaw. Scorpius was getting marriage proposals? Kept getting marriage proposals. Marriage proposals. Plural. Was he turning them down because he didn't want them or because he was being persuaded to? Eyes closed, James swallowed a bitter laugh and bit down hard on his lip. Scorpius was still being the good Malfoy son, then. Doing his duty. James wanted to find something to anchor his anger to, wanted to let the hot emotions boil over into hatred and be something tangible he could force between them. Something to make the separation easier. 

Fifteen years. Was it really fifteen? He counted back through the years, tripping up when he arrived at fifteen again and again. Looking across the ground of Hogwarts. That last glance. He left that night by Portkey from Gringotts. Tearing apart only to realise he wasn't leaving a part of himself behind, he was having every part of him pushed away. He hadn't torn apart the letter. His grasp on the Portkey had tightened as he thought of where the letter was. An old box which had once contained snitches. Now it just had one snitch, not even one he had caught, but the one caught by - by someone else. And it was beside the snitch, and a green and silver scarf, that James had left the letter which ended everything. He felt the tug of the Portkey and he had gone, his mind on the stars, on one constellation.


	4. Chapter 4

When it came to dinners with the Potters, Hermione had long since relaxed the dining etiquette she had acquired since becoming a Malfoy. Cassiopeia and Lily sat beside each other, as did Scoripius and Albus. She and Draco sat together with Harry and Ginny opposite them. That morning however, she stood in the dining room aware that this would be the first dinner for fifteen years that James would be with them. She looked at the nine chairs already around the table in preparation for the night and nodded. 

At seven, Hermione and Draco welcomed the Potters to the Manor and the two families made their way to the dining room with Cassiopeia reigniting the quaffle debate when she saw the way James looked at Scorpius when he was distracted by Albus. Everyone save for James went to their usual chairs and he made his way to the chair left empty. The chair opposite Scorpius. 

A House-Elf was serving soup when Draco said, "Thank you for everything yesterday." He handed a basket of rolls to Harry. "My father's been pestering me for months to get Scorpius to Gringotts."

"Scorp did well," said James, freezing like a Kneazle caught in a Lumos. He had already caught himself looking at Scorpius too often tonight. Scorpius who was talking to Albus, arguing a point he had to confess he couldn't disagree with Cassiopeia about. Scorpius laughed as he pointed his fork at Cassiopeia, and James looked at the table before meeting Draco's gaze. James swallowed and took the basket of rolls from his father. "The Malfoys are an important family to Gringotts, and my superiors will be glad to know you were satisfied." Scorpius had slouched back, still laughing as Albus swore at him, determined to make his point stand despite Cassiopeia's admittedly reasonable stance. Scorpius's leg stretched out and his foot caught against something. He sat up and groaned with laughter when Lily suggested Albus's point had some merit. James dropped his roll when Scorpius's foot had brushed against his.

When dessert was served, a confection of chocolate, Ginny said, "Is this a tart or a torte?" She prodded the delicate serving with her pastry fork before eating a mouthful and making an indecent sound, smirking when Harry laughed and Draco groaned in amused disgust.

"I have yet to confess to Narcissa that I still can't remember," said Hermione. She had asked the House-Elfs to make the chocolate dessert which Narcissa always served at dinner parties and left the instructions at that. 

"Doesn't Draco know?" said Harry, ignoring the way Ginny was eyeing up his serving which he had yet to touch.

"As far as I'm concerned this is 'that chocolate dish you ordered when I first brought Hermione home'," said Draco, before pausing and rubbing his forehead. Even after all these years there was the moment of remembering that Hermione's first visit to the Manor hadn't been the introduction to his parents he had hoped for. Hermione leant closer and kissed his cheek. He turned to glance at her, his hand reaching up to stroke her face, and he pressed his lips to hers. 

"We're eating," said Cassiopeia.

"Kiss me, Harry," said Ginny. "I can't have our children missing out on this mortification." Harry laughed and kissed Ginny, tasting the chocolate on her lips and smiling when his children protested the displays of affection they were being forced to witness.

Hermione moved her chair closer to Draco's and he put his arm around her shoulders. Harry handed over his half-eaten dessert to Ginny who squealed with delight, happy to devour more of the small slice of paradise. He stroked her leg and smiled at her content grin.

"What's it like being back in the country then, James?" said Draco.

James turned away from the debate on quaffles, in which he had been quietly discussing theories with Lily while Albus tried to convince Scorpius that Cassiopeia was talking nonsense. 

"It's certainly an easier life," said James. "It's strange not having all the challenges of the work abroad." The quaffle debate had ceased and James forced himself to keep his focus on Draco. "I miss it but I find I'm in the minority in having a desire for being kept on my toes."

Albus swore. "Oh do shut up, James." He scoffed and leaned back, crossing his arms as he watched James's frown grow. "Just because your work which 'keeps you on your toes' lands you in the Daily Prophet from time to time, unlike the rest of us, doesn't mean we don't want to be challenged."

"Scorp goes abroad all the time," said Cassiopeia, picking up her cup of coffee as she looked back and forth between her brother and James. "Who knows what he gets up to when he's away."

"What?" said James.

"You're talking like some old society Pureblood," said Albus. "Thinking your column inches make you better than the rest of us." Albus had the wit to blush when he caught his mother and Draco looking at him curiously. "I mean, not you mum - "

"Well at least you've remembered that Weasleys weren't ever part of Pureblood society," said Ginny.

"Mr Malfoy, I'm sorry, I - " said Albus.

"No," said Draco, "I endured enough dinner parties as a child." He glanced at James and saw the tension running through him. "It is how Purebloods in society circles thought, some still do." He shrugged and the room rippled the knowledge of what still touched the edges of Pureblood society. What the implications were of being a Malfoy, no matter the years which had passed. "But I think we can all agree that no one could accuse either of our families of leading lives without challenges."

"Mr Malfoy," said James. "I - "

"James," said Harry, "let it go, Draco already has." He glanced at Draco and the side of his mouth pulled up in a small smile. "He isn't going to hex you."

"Neither will Hermione," said Draco, and Ginny snorted. "We're practically family, after all." The room stilled for a moment and all eyes were on Draco who had fixed James with an expression which for all the reassurances nonetheless sauntered along the edge of a suggestion that he wouldn't hex James but do something considerably worse. Draco turned to look at Scorpius. "Scorp, the library please."

Scorpius pushed his chair back and left the room without question, his father a few steps behind.

The sound of footsteps faded as Scorpius and Draco went through the Manor to the library.

Hermione took her napkin from her lap, folded it, and put it back on the table. "James, would you mind helping me sort Gringotts business which Narcissa left with me yesterday evening?" 

"Yes, Mrs Malfoy," said James, looking flustered as he tore his attention from the doorway, "of course, yes."

"Wonderful," said Hermione, smiling, "the papers are in the study." James recognised the request and stood when Hermione did and followed her from the dining room.

"She's spent too much time around Slytherins," said Ginny, before turning to look at an unimpressed Albus. "You know we love you no matter what, darling."

"Yeah, I'm really feeling the love," said Albus.

"James loves Scorpius," said Lily.

"We know," said Cassiopeia.

Draco closed the door to the library and cast a Silencing Charm which he lifted when Scorpius turned around to browse the newest stack of books which were sitting on a table still to be put away. The House-Elfs didn't shelve new books until Hermione determined where the purchases fit into the organising system she had created and which, herself aside, only Scorpius understood.

Hermione led James through the Manor and said nothing as he let his gaze wander, taking in the small changes which had occurred in the past fifteen years. He missed the glances she risked to take. He missed that the library entrance had been changed eight years previously when Cassiopeia had made, as she declared, a minor mistake with a potion. The minor mistake had taken out a wall and destroyed several ancient tomes the destruction of which Draco still hadn't admitted to his parents. 

Hermione paused, her hand on James's arm, the remnants of echoes from their footsteps slipping away. "There are papers in the den, too." She bit her lip. "Forgive me a moment, James, I'll fetch these and then we can deal with this wretched business."

"Wretched business?" said James. He smiled apologetically and put his hands in the pockets of his robes. 

"Carts," said Hermione, shuddering. "There's apparently a threat that I may yet have to go to the vaults this year." James laughed softly and Hermione smiled before turning away and walking down the hall.

"So," said Draco, picking up a book and putting the bookmark back in it properly. "James?"

"What of him?" said Scorpius, sinking down onto one of the sofas by the fire, and turning to stare at the flames licking the stone.

"I believe I owe you an apology," said Draco. 

Scorpius looked up. "I thought Malfoys didn't apologise."

"Malfoys ought not to," said Draco, and he smiled at his son trying to figure out what game was being played. "But fathers should."

Scorpius made to speak but no words were forthcoming.

"No more proposals," said Draco.


	5. Chapter 5

James's head darted round when he heard Draco. The portraits on the wall behind him watched curiously as he turned slowly to see a door. To realise who was behind it. His hands balled into fists in his pockets and his chest heaved with quick breaths.

"No more proposals?" said Scorpius. 

James wanted to step closer and his foot scuffed the floor as he looked up and down the hallway. He forced himself to step back. He swallowed and brought one of his hands up to his face. His shaking fingers hesitated on his jaw. 

"Your mother made some good points last night," said Draco. "Though I would appreciate that staying between us." 

Scorpius laughed and James's heart betrayed him. He had spent the entirety of dinner trying to dismiss the pull of Scorpius's laughter. To tell himself that nothing had changed. That Scorpius was still being the good son. That to indulge in the sound he had missed for fifteen years would be pointless. Something had changed. 

"Please," mouthed James, no sound leaving his lips and still he looked around in panic that he would be overheard. Malfoys could cast Silencing Charms in their sleep. He remembered Scorpius casting non-verbal Silencing Charms. Remembered why Scorpius did it. James ran his hand through his hair. "Please." The soft word slipping into the hallway and fading before the heavy door could keep it from Scorpius.

"You promise to stop setting me up, then?" said Scorpius.

"Must we use a word like 'promise'?" said Draco. There were footsteps and more laughter. "No more setting you up."

Scorpius's soft, "Thank you" slipped past the library door.

The footsteps got louder.

"Anyone you have in mind?" asked Draco, lightly.

"To marry?" said Scorpius.

James wasn't sure how he managed to smile when Hermione appeared in the hallway. He took a deep breath, rolled his shoulders, and turned to face her.

"It's him, isn't it?" said Draco.

"James," said Hermione, smiling and with an armful of papers. "Let's get to the study, shall we?"

James knew he heard Scorpius's voice as he fell into step with Hermione. Knew what he wanted to believe Scorpius said. Hermione didn't appear to hear anything. Perhaps he was imagining things. He wanted to glance back when he heard the library door open but instead he agreed with Hermione's assessment of Narcissa's request regarding Gringotts. And then she was shutting the door of the study behind them. 

"The Malfoys definitely don't do things by half measures," said James, laughing, as he and Hermione walked back through the Manor. The paperwork was of the kind which delighted in being both archaic and intricate. "I don't know how you manage being the only Gryffindor in a family of Slytherins, Mrs Malfoy."

Hermione's laugh softened. "The same way Albus manages being the only Slytherin in a family of Gryffindors."

James snorted. "I suspect your methods are less explosive, Mrs Malfoy."

Hermione paused and James came to a halt. "Albus's habits for the explosive aside." Cassiopeia had never outright confessed that Albus had been helping her with the potion which caused the library to undergo its refurbishment but Hermione had found the green and silver scarf stashed in a corner of the lab and rather enjoyed how Albus squirmed when she returned it to him. "Would you ever doubt his loyalty and love?"

"No," said James, without hesitation.

"Then there is your answer."

When the Potters left the Manor, Cassiopeia stormed off to the library, determined to find more evidence for her quaffle theories while she muttered about how ridiculous Albus was being. Scorpius went to his room, leaving Draco and Hermione in the foyer. 

Draco put his arms around Hermione and she leaned comfortably against him.

"Do you think it will be enough?" said Draco.

Hermione kissed his cheek. "Let's just hope we don't have to wait fifteen years to find out."

Scorpius collapsed on his bed, unsure of whether to laugh or cry. What had his mother said to his father? A shaky laugh fell from his lips. He sniffed and his eyes stung.

About to leave the library, his father had turned around and smiled sadly. His hands on Scorpius's shoulders, he pulled his son in for a hug and murmured the words, "I'm sorry." His arms tightened around Scorpius and Scorpius held his father close. "I never wanted you to try and be a good son." 

"Dad?"

Draco pulled back and looked at Scorpius. "Even Slytherins can get things wrong from time to time." Scorpius looked at him, frowning in confusion. Draco's mouth twisted with the hint of a smile. "You can't let Gryffindors take all the credit when it comes to being reckless." Scorpius rolled his eyes, though when he met his father's gaze he saw the pain which sometimes lingered in his expression.

Scorpius wondered how bad his grandmother's latest demands of Gringotts were when his mother and James returned to the parlour where everyone had gone in their absence. James's weariness brought Scorpius back to the quidditch pitch. To stumbling off brooms after long hours of practicing. To feeling pounding hearts while breaths were caught. To touching ruddy cheeks and running fingers through sweat-soaked hair. Cassiopeia shook Scorpius's shoulder, in need of his help in her defense of the finer technical details of quaffle tactics.

Scorpius got up from the bed and sat on the window seat. "Nox." The room was plunged into darkness and he leant against the panes of glass which were streaked with imperfections. Still, he could see the stars. The stars he stood beneath on the Astronomy Tower where James found him. Where James sidled up and asked him to point out a particular constellation. Where Scorpius turned around and knew he wanted to do more than stargaze. Scorpius drew his constellation on the glass and wondered if James could ever forgive him. He'd yet to see any proof it was possible.

"You are welcome to tell your grandmother that you won't come with me to Gringotts," said Hermione. Scorpius eyed her as he ate his breakfast. She sifted through the pile of parchment in front of her and looked up. "Do you want to tell her by Floo or send an owl?"

"I'll go get ready," said Scorpius, taking a slice of toast with him as he left the kitchen. He put on the finer robes and glanced at the bags he had packed the night before.

Scorpius escorted his mother up the steps of Gringotts and wondered how Cassiopeia was doing in her attempts to bring their father around to her quaffle theories. There had been shouts drifting through the windows from the grounds when he followed his mother through the Floo. 

"It really shouldn't take long," said Hermione. "But your grandmother was insistent that we get this done."

"It's fine," said Scorpius. The large bronze doors glowed in the morning light and the goblins on either side nodded as he walked with his mother into the bank.

"We can go to Flourish and Blotts afterwards." She placed her free hand on his arm, then tricked a laugh from him when she said, "I heard they have the new Quidditch Association Rule Book in." 

"Does dad really think he's right?" said Scorpius, as they made their way through the marble hall. "Cassiopeia knows what she's talking about."

"Your father can never let these things go without having at least one blazing argument about it," said Hermione. "He's always been that way when there's a broom involved." 

"Mrs Malfoy," said James, slowing his pace so as not to look as if he'd been striding too eagerly towards them. "What brings you back here so soon?"

"James," said Hermione, smiling. "The papers from last night, Narcissa was adamant I bring them in and have Scorpius sign them today before he leaves again."

"You're leaving?" said James.

"Tonight," said Scorpius, with a stiff nod.

Scorpius and Hermione followed James to the same room they had been in a few days earlier. Scorpius watched the river of gold snake around the table while his mother went over details with James, then she leaned over to Scorpius and talked him through the papers, pausing to check with James from time to time. James's quill sped across parchment and Scorpius wondered how much more there could be to go through. Being a Malfoy involved a lot of parchment.

James walked around the table and stood beside where Scorpius sat. James leant, one hand on the table, the other pointing out sections of the paperwork. Scorpius signed where he was meant to and then they were all standing up. Pieces of parchment being handed back and forth between Hermione and James as they organised what was to be kept at Gringotts and what was to be kept at the Manor. 

"We'll see ourselves out," said Hermione. "Thank you so much, James."

"Of course," said James, in a rush. "Any time."

"Scorp?" said Hermione, her mouth twitching with a smile when his head darted up from where he had been staring at the river of gold again. 

"Thank you," said Scorpius, looking at James in a way which he could only hope passed for civil. He took his mother's hand and James rushed to hold the door open.

Hermione and Scorpius were in the main hall when they heard someone say, "Mr Malfoy." They stopped and looked back to see James striding towards them. When he had caught up to them, he held out a folded piece of parchment to Scorpius. "You forgot this."

"Thanks," said Scorpius, frowning as he took the parchment. James gave a small nod to Hermione, then turned and walked away, disappearing into the winding marble corridors. 

"You don't want Malfoy paperwork lying around." Hermione watched Scorpius tear his gaze from where James had been.

"Yeah," said Scorpius, glancing back once more before leading his mother out of Gringotts and into the sunlit Diagon Alley.

Scorpius put the stack of quidditch books on the counter of Flourish and Blotts and watched his mother talking with the assistant near the back of the shop. Scorpius leant against the counter and took from his robes the parchment James had given him. He tried to guess which vault he was to read more about as he unfolded the parchment. 

Hands shaking, he read the letter twice, then once more. 

"Mum," said Scorpius, and both Hermione and the assistant looked up. "I - I need to do something at Gringotts."

"Darling?" said Hermione, a slight frown creasing her features as she watched her son holding a piece of parchment, his gaze darting back and forth between her and the door. She wondered, but no - there was no telling. Not for sure.

"I'll meet you back here," said Scorpius.

"Scorp?" Hermione strode across the bookshop and took her free hand in his. "How about going straight home when you've done what you need to do?"

"Yes," said Scorpius. "Thanks, mum." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, then strode out of Flourish and Blotts.

He walked to Gringotts at a pace which broke into a run from time to time until he was at the marble steps which he took two at a time. Walking inside the bank, his chest heaved with anxious breaths. How was it that the other clients in the bank weren't turning at the sound of his pounding heart? His pace slowed as he walked through the main hall, head held high as he looked around.

Then he found the reason for his return. Watched the head turn away from another conversation. Watched lips part in surprise. Watched steps close the distance.

"Hello," said James.

"Hello," said Scorpius.

The quidditch match was Malfoys vs Potters. Draco, Scorpius, Cassiopeia, Lucius, and Narcissa against Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily. Hermione had been designated referee which meant she hovered as many feet above the ground as she could stomach and watched the game through her fingers.

Roars filled the Malfoy grounds when James caught the snitch. The bludgers dropped to the ground, and Hermione shouted that the Malfoys had in fact won by the smallest margin, in no small thanks due to Cassiopeia's developments in quaffle tactics.

James flew towards Scorpius, bringing his broom alongside Scorpius's. 

Draco flew down to where Hermione was and took her hand in his. He kissed her fingers, then said, "Thank you."

Harry slung his arm around Ginny's shoulders and she kissed his cheek.

Narcissa flew to Lucius and reached for his hand. They glanced at each other and smiled.

Albus flew over to Cassiopeia. "Want to go out?" he suggested, offhand. 

"Not if you were the last wizard in England," said Cassiopeia, grinning, as she shoved his shoulder. Albus righted himself and laughed.

"I need a drink," said Lily, rolling her eyes at the obscene amount of affection happening around her.

James wrapped an arm around Scorpius. Though the snitch fluttered in James's hand, the victory from earlier that day was what made his heart race. They had won each other's affections again, their hearts had never been for another, and now they knew they weren't to be persuaded otherwise. Both leaning closer, their lips met. Fifteen years. Fifteen. Scorpius smiled against James's mouth then pressed his lips against those of the man who was his.

The families went back to the Manor to celebrate the match and the announcement which would surprise no-one, that Scorpius and James were to marry. James was still holding the snitch when they walked into the Manor and he stole another kiss.


End file.
